The Pharaoh's friend
by RedLunarRose15
Summary: "Yugi would you please tell us what is going on!""Sorry, but I'll tell you everything later. First we need a ride, then we'll go to the Pharaoh, and then all will be explained.""You sound like one of them fortune tellers Yug.""Sorry." Rated T 'cuz I said so.


**Hey. I had an idea that was like 'What if Yugi whent back in time and became friends with Yami and stuff all because of the Dark Magician?' So thus this became to be. Hope you like this! P.S. I haven't watch all of the oringal Yu-Gi-Oh with Yugi and his friends so this will take a while and stuff. P.S.S. This is the first time I'm writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Grandpa can we go in there please?" I asked my Grandpa. In front of us was a game shop. He looked down at me and gave me a smile.

"Sure. Why not?" I gave a wide smile.

"Thank you!" We walked inside. It was a small shop with an old lady in a rocking chair. Her eyes were closed with small round glasses, had her gry hair in a bun, a soft pink shall on her shoulders, and weairing a powder blue dress.

"Welcome!" The lady said. I looked around and saw all the games.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" I ran to a packet with 'Duel Monsters' on it. I picked it up, and looked at grandpa. He laughed and noded. He gabed it and asked the lady for the packet. Then something caught my eyes on the counter. Like I was drawn to it. It was was weird, and it made me fell strange... like seeing an old friend after a very long time.

_**~*~*~*? POV~*~*~***_

"Ah! Grandpa can I have that card?" A young boy with strange hair asked his Grandfather, who too has strange hair and a bandana on. The young boy's hair spiky, and was black with red tips and yellow bangs. He has Amethyst eyes that held an innocence, and hope that only a child could ever have. He was quite short as well. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleves, brown pants, and black shoes. The Gandfather's hair was like the child's, but was gryed from time. The bandana he was wearing was orenge with a white simble that lookes like two torches together _**((AN: I couldn't think of anything else to explaine what that simble looks like.))**_. The was wearing a white shirt as well, overalls, and white shoes. He had Amethyst like his grandson.

"Hum?" The Grandfather looked up, from talking to the old woman who owns this shop, and saw what the little one was pointing at. He chuckled.

"So you want him eh?" The Grandfather asked in turn.

"Yeah!" The woman turned to me.

"Ah I see you have found the Dark Magician. You seem like someone who will take good care of him." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The little one asked.

"You see a story was pased down my family that involves the Dark Magician."

"Realy? Can you tell me it please?" The little one asked with light shining from his eyes. The woman smiled.

"Yes. You see the story goes like this. Once upon a time in Ancient Egypt there once was a Pharaoh, and his servent. The Pharaoh and servent were good friends, even called best of friends. The Pharaoh and servent were friends from a very young age, back when the Pharaoh was known as the Prince. The Pharaoh, when he was still known as 'Prince', parents died when he was at a young age. So when he became Pharaoh he made his closest friends apart of his court including his cousin who became a high prist. The servent had a gift... He could use magic." The little one 'ohh'ed.

"One day during a war, between the Pharaoh and the King of Thieves, the servent went out to end the war so his Pharaoh and dear friend woudn't die. He met up with the King of Thieves, and unfortunately he was loesing the fight. So in a final adtemt to end it all he became one with a monster he summoned..." She stoped.

"So what happened?" The little one asked.

"You know I'm not to sure. My mind isn't what it used to be."

"Awww." The little one looked crestfallen.

"But I do remember what I've been told what happend after the battle."

"Realy?" The light was back, and the woman laughed.

"Yes. The cave collapsed and when the Pharaoh and his men came to get the friend all they found was a stone tablet with the Dark Magician on it. The Pharaoh realized that the Dark Magician was his dear friend. He then could hear his friends voice saying 'Now I can forever serve you my Pharaoh.'. After some time the Pharaoh finished the war and won. But at a price." She paused for effect, and the little one lean forward.

"What?"

"He gave up his life." The little one and the Grandfather gasped.

"He then gave title of Pharaoh to his cousin and was taken away. No one knows what happend to the Pharaoh after that. Some say he never went to the afterlife, some say that he is waiting for his loyal servent and dearist friend to come to the afterlife, some say that the gods took his soul and had it reincarnated. And the Dark Magician is waiting for his Pharaoh to be reborn. Now it seems that the Dark Magician found his way to Duel Monsters hoping that his Pharaoh finds him." The woman finishes. The little one frowned.

"That must've been sad." He then had a look of determination on his face and noded.

"I've made up my mind!" The Grandfather and woman looked at him with confusion on their faces.

"What is it Yugi?" The Grandfather asked his grandson.

_'Yugi huh?' _I thought.

"I'm going to bring Dark Magician home with me so he won't be so alone any more!" Little Yugi said. If I could gasp I would've done so right there and then. The woman got up and grabed me. She walked back to Yugi and gave me to him. Little Yugi just blinked at me and then at the woman.

"Here you go. I think he would be very happy with you." Little Yugi then gave a big smile that could warm anyone's heart.

"Thank you!" The woman just laughed.

"I think I should be thanking you."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you are now Dark Magician's new friend. One that he might've been waiting for." Little Yugi noded, and looked at me with a smile.

_'I've never noticed untill now, but he looks just like...' _My thoughts traled off and I heard Little Yugi say 'Good bye'. He looked down at me.

"Don't worry Dark Magician you won't be alone any more! You have me and Grandpa!"

_**~*~*~*Yugi POV~*~*~***_

Soon we were at home, and after I ate I went to my room. I bersted into my room, sat down on a chair at my desk, and found my cards that I had gain. I tore away the packet and found Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, Monster Reborn, Time Wizard, Magical Hats, and Celtic Guardian. My eyes widen and a smile grew. I took out Dark Magician.

"Look we have some new friends!" I showed him the other monsteres. I then thought of something and brought out my other cards. They weren't much because I just started. I laid them out so Dark Magican could see them.

"Yugi time for bed!" Grandpa yelled from down the stairs.

"Okay!" I sat Dark Magician down and got off of the chair I was siting on. I went to get my Pajamas from the drawer, and put them on. They were blue with small yellow pyramids. I always was interested with Egypt all because of my Grandpa. I realy want to go to Egypt one day after hearing about it from Grandpa. He sometimes tells me stories of when he traveled to Egypt on expeditions, with he friends. I remebered him promising that one day I would go with him to Egypt. I went into my bed and Grandpa came in.

"You ready to sleep?" Grandpa asked.

"I don't think so. I'm just so happy that Dark Magician is with us now. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I now have Dark Magician Girl to! Now Dark Magician has another magician friend!" I said with a big smile. Grandpa smiled and laughed.

"Yugi you are so sweet. Now let's get tucked in shale we?" I noded. He tucked me in and said good night. I closed my eyes into the dream world.

_**~*~*~*Dark Magician POV~*~*~***_

I find myself in a room that screams 'inocent'. It's a childs room and has toys all over the place. I found Yugi sleeping on a bed in the middle of the room. I walked forward untill I felt a preasence.

"I know you're there." I said simply.

"Awww you're no fun." A bubbly voice said in mock saidness. Dark Magician Girl poped up in front of me, smiling.

"So Ma-"

"Dark Magician. That is now my name." I told her. She frown then sighed.

"Fine. So want to make a magic toy box?" I looked at her confused. She giggled.

"For our new master silly! The magic toy box will be amazing, and he -points to Yugi- will meet other Duel Monsters, and we'll be like a big happy family!" She said with a big smile. I thought about it, and agreed.

_'He took me and become friends, so I should do something in return.' _I reasoned. Some how Dark Magician Girl's smile got bigger.

"All right! Let's get started!" And with that we started to make a box where Yugi and the other Duel Monsters could meet and play.

* * *

**Okay so this isn't much but I think it went well. So for anyone who reads my other stories, the stories or on hold for a while. Untill I get pass the cursed writers block. If you realy want to know this idea poped into my head and I had to share it to other people. And for the title I couldn't think of anything eless. Oh and I suck at spelling so please tell me my mistakes and review. Thank you! =)**


End file.
